Bronze Thunder
by Naixek Falkenrath
Summary: I have suffered many tragedies in my life. I took on a student though one of those tragedies and that is what has given me hope. A dark age is upon us. Me and my friends must protect this world.


**A/N: Okay, here's my first fanfiction. Enjoy! Sorry if the first chapter seems short**

I woke up as normal and stretched to see the yellow fur of a Jolteon, the form I took after touching a thunder stone 15 years ago. I learned a few useful moves before going back to my old town of Eevees and Eeveelutions. That is where I am now in my old bed at my old house near the forest. When I was old enough to move out I decided to live near my mom because I trust her with everything. After eating an apple I decided to check on my mom's plants before she got up.

When I got to her house she happened to be up and her plants watered. As soon as she saw me she walked up to me and gave me a usual hug in the morning. Her fur felt like rolling in the grass. Then again, she is a Leafeon.

"Good morning Zero dear" My mom said after the hug.

I answered her with a nod and a tired "Hello." My father, Samui the Glaceon, died while protecting my mom, Kura, from about 2 dozen rampaging Tauros and Bouffalant on one of their many adventures. That was the first adventure I ever went with them on and to this day I am still afraid of those Pokémon.

Anyway, after I greeted my mom I decided to go to my house again and wait for my student to show up, who always arrived late. I sat at my front door step for about half an hour before hearing some rustling in the trees. I looked up only to see a grey fur tail hit my face. After a little sneeze because of the fur up my nose I saw that it was my student, Aryn an Eevee of the village.

"I'm sorry I'm late again, Master Zero" Aryn stuttered.

"You have no reason to be sorry, I know you are still a kid and you should have fun also stop it with the Master part, it is just Zero" I said.

The Eevee walked over to the door, opened it and walked in like she owned the place. Well, she did come here every day for the past 3 years, so I guess she has the right to. Her family was killed by a Garchomp who only sought out power and destruction. I was there at the time it happened and saved Aryn from being killed and from then on, I was like her role model. I never understood why, but I can only assume it's her way of coping with the loss of her parents. So I let her come to my place so I can train her to become stronger and possibly discover who she wants to be in life.

I walked in my house and to the dojo room. I originally had it built to train myself, but since I took up a student it became her training room as well. Aryn was punching a Garchomp-shaped punching bag. She could use most of her physical attacks pretty well already, since these came naturally to all Pokémon, but I'm doing what I can to teach her some Special Attacks.

Right now I am working on teaching her Shadow Ball, which is being a pain in my ass. She can get the Shadow Ball formed but can't seem to throw it at all without it either disappearing before she can release, or it exploding in her face.

"Darn it, why can I never get that attack to work for me?" Aryn complained.

I walked over to her and put my tail on her back. "Don't fret too much, Aryn; you're still young and Shadow ball is a hard move to learn. What you need is more practice." Then an idea came to me. "Say, how about a sparring match before you leave for school?" I ask her.

Aryn nodded her head then got into her battle stance. I bent my back and front left legs and extended my right front leg getting ready fore battle. She jumped towards me getting ready to use Iron Tail, but I dodged easily and launched a Thunderbolt. She landed just in time to get hit by my electric attack and fell on the floor.

Aryn got up and ran as fast as she could so she could use Quick Attack. I jumped to the right but she was smart and went the exact way so she could hit me with Iron Tail. I felt her tail hit my side and I slid a couple of feet. Then she Slammed on my back, forcing me to the ground. I got up and quickly zoomed to the other side of the room and shot a Thunderbolt. It was a direct hit to her tail. Aryn got up and I saw anger in her eyes. Aryn used Quick Attack, zigzagging across the dojo at blinding speed. Next thing I knew, she Bit my tail. I shook my tail as hard as I could and got her off me then tackled her. The impact was enough to knock her to the ground, where she lay gasping for air. She was done.

Neither of us moved for a second before she gave me an awkward look. Then I realized I'm still on top of her. I quickly got off her, my face red from embarrassment.

"Well," I said, quickly wanting to turn our attention from that awkward moment. "That was an improvement in your skills, Aryn."

She took a few more seconds to recover than I did, and eventually stood back up. "Thanks," she said.

I looked at her in the eyes fore a few seconds. I still think even as an Eevee she reminds me of my fiancé before she died…

My fiancé was a Glaceon named Aisu. When we were kids me and her would hang out any time we could, when we got older we started having feelings for each other so we decided to go on an adventure together. We entered the Spirit Woods one day trying to find a baby Eevee that ran in there for some adventure. Her mom, an Espeon, had asked us to find her. Aisu and I headed in the woods, fighting many Ghost- and Grass-type Pokémon along the way until we found the Eevee.

She had cuts and what looked like a broken leg, and standing over her was a giant Garchomp about to finish her. Aisu jumped in front of the Garchomp and hit it with an Ice Beam. Somehow the Garchomp was still up after that blow and hit her with the strongest Dragon Claw I have ever seen, knocking her back. She landed a ways away, limp as a Poke Doll. Seeing my love get hurt just made me snap, and I engaged immediately, pelting the shark-dragon with blow after blow, finishing it with a Shadow Ball, said final attack leaving it unconscious.

After that I went over to Aisu to check on her. I put my paw on her neck to check for a pulse. …There wasn't one. Sadness enveloped me, and I sat there sobbing at my loved one's death. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got the courage to remove myself from her and take the now unconscious Eevee back to her mother. Explaining my returning alone to the Espeon was difficult for me.

I was about to turn back around and retrieve Aisu's body when the same Garchomp jumped out of the forest, pure rage in its eyes. Somehow, it recovered quickly from my barrage earlier and followed me, wanting revenge. The Eevee's mom jumped out to protect me, taking the Dragon Claw that I didn't have sense enough to see coming. At that moment I lost all sense to anger. I don't remember much of what happened next; only that I apparently used a large bronze color scythe aura thing and killed the Garchomp; I was thankful that the Eevee was unconscious when that happened, because it wasn't a pretty sight.

When I regained my senses, I brought the Eevee to my village and asked for a doctor to take the Eevee. That was a horrible memory that I could never forget.

That Eevee had recovered quickly and was now studying under me to become stronger. Yes, it was Aryn.

"Zero?" a young voice tore me from my reminiscence, and I realized Aryn had moved up and started poking me. "Are you alright? You were staring into space and I think you're about to cry."

"Sorry." I told her, shaking my head and wiping what would have been a tear from my eye. "I think it's time for you to head to school, Aryn."

She looked at me strange and headed off, leaving me to my thoughts.

**So, how was it? Let me know in a review, please! **

**Okay, just a warning about this story: updates might end up being slow because I don't exactly have a real plan with this story, AAAAAAAAAAAND School's starting soon, giving me even LESS time! So, if you have any ideas as to how the story should continue, go ahead and let me know in the reviews or PM me. I'd appreciate any help you can offer. (I'll be sure to site the user who gave me the idea for the chapter if – and probably when – I use an outside idea.)**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys in….probably a while…**

**Chaos Knight 559 out**


End file.
